Testify
by Wolfspeaker1
Summary: Sequel to Pharaoh or Freedom? Yugi Motou wants nothing more than to make music his life. Can the spirit of a king long past mend his own broken heart and guide Yugi on his way to the record deal, or will their love be denied by the hands of fate? YYY
1. Both Sides of the Story

**Author's Note: **Okay everyone, here it is! This is the sequel to "Pharaoh or Freedom?" I guess all I can say is thank you to everyone who made my first story a success, and a HUGE thank you to Merodi no Yami, my buddy and beta. glomp I suggest to all you readers to go read her fic "Shadow of Darkness" when she gets it posted. I've done the beta work for that fic, and I can guarantee that Yami/Yugi fans will be pleased. So here is chapter one of Testify. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any of its characters. I do not own any of Phill Collins' songs or song titles, though many will be used as chapter titles. This will be the only time I say this, unless I borrow more material from other sources.

_**Both Sides of the Story**_

"You're going and that's final!"

"You can't make me," he snarled. "This is _my_ life! I won't let you live it for me."

"I am your father, Yugi Mutou," Hishoro said in a low, dangerous voice. "I _know_ what's best for you." The man's gaze became very hard; this argument had gone on long enough. "If you make this difficult, I will force you to go."

Yugi held his father's stare for a long moment. A silent battle raged between the two. The air virtually crackled with tension that had been building up for years. Both stood their ground, unwilling to relent and surrender to one another. In the end, it was Yugi who looked away. He tore his eyes from his father and bolted from the room angrily. Slamming the door behind him, Yugi stalked out of his father's office and stormed up to his room, taking the stairs two at a time.

Hishoro was the owner and president of an international chain of stores specializing in the sale of all types of games. His father, Sugoroku Mutou, was the founder of Kame Game Inc., having opened the first shop in Domino City, Japan. The business had blossomed with its sale of popular games, allowing Hishoro to expand the business internationally after his father had retired. Sugoroku still worked and owned the original shop, but no longer ran the business from the executive office. By acquiring partnerships with both Kaiba Corporation and Industrial Illusions, Kame Games sold Duel Monster and Dungeon Dice Monster products (as well as many hi-tech holographic projectors and video games) in game shops around the world. Having turned his father's shop into an empire, Hishoro believed it was his son's duty - his _obligation_ -- to carry on with the gaming business.

Yugi, however, was merely a freshman entering high school looking to make his own achievements. As much as he loved games, running a business was not his method of choice to enjoy them. He was different from his father, being secretive and free-spirited. His wild black locks, red highlights, and blonde bangs--as strange as they were--fit his personality completely. Smooth pale skin, round features, and wide indigo eyes gave him an air of innocence, purity, and youthfulness. Yugi paused outside his bedroom door and sighed. He didn't need this mansion of a house he lived in to be happy. He didn't _need_ wealth or power to have a good life. He wasn't looking to own the family business. If he were to make it anywhere in the world, he wanted to make it on his own strength. Yugi heaved a sigh, opened his door and stepped inside.

A plush, wine-colored carpet tickled his bare feet as he strode across the room, flopping down on his elaborate four-poster bed. Both the bedspread and the curtains were a smooth cream color that served to lighten the room. His desk, bed frame, and chest of drawers were set with a deep, cherry-wood finish. The walls were a golden sandstone hue, designed to look like the bricks of Egyptian pyramids. It was like walking into the bedchambers of a pharaoh himself. The back wall was decorated with a mural he'd seen in a book of Egyptian history. Hieroglyphs and drawings depicted a scene of a pharaoh and a priest locked in an epic battle of magic. It was said that the creatures depicted in these drawings were what had inspired the creation of Duel Monsters. Exactly why Yugi had chosen to decorate his entire room with an Egyptian theme, he couldn't explain; but the surroundings created an atmosphere that often soothed his soul. A wooden chest--crafted to fit the decor of the room--sat at the foot of Yugi's bed, containing countless puzzles, toys and games.

Yugi sighed. His father would never understand, and he hated himself for not being strong enough to speak out against his father. All that mattered to Hishoro was Yugi's enrollment in a private high school, specializing in business education. Yugi had no interest in the business world. His heart lay in the world of the arts, where he could pursue ways to express himself rather than follow rising sales costs. His deepest love was for music. After much arguing and some influence from Yugi's mother, Hishoro agreed to allow Yugi to turn one of the spare rooms into a recording studio. Using his own pocket money earned from doing odd jobs for his father, Yugi was able to eventually put together enough equipment to satisfy any musician's dream. The only problem...

With his father's influence, Yugi's peers, although fans of the games sold in his family's shop, were always under the impression that he was a spoiled rich boy. Poor Yugi had become a target for ridicule and dislike. People took advantage of him, though Yugi was often too naïve to realize it until it was too late. He was an outcast; no student was willing to associate with him, thinking him to be a conceited, arrogant fool. With no friends and no one to spend time with, any hopes of putting together a band were bleak at best. Sure Yugi could write, compose, and record an entire musical arrangement by himself, but it was lonely work. Not to mention, being a one-man band, it would take Yugi ages to complete a single song, recording each and every part individually. Still, music was his passion.

Yugi glanced at the clock on his bedside table. Glowing red numbers told him it was four-thirty in the afternoon. Maybe he would visit Ji-chan before the shop closed at five. Of Yugi's family, his grandfather was the one person who understood Yugi the most. The old man had never had much love for running a worldwide business, instead opting to stay at home and run his own Kame Shop. Reaching his decision, Yugi stood and opened the door to his walk-in closet. He quickly changed out of the stiff business suit his father insisted he wear to the corporate luncheon earlier into a more comfortable getup of black jeans, boots, and a tight blue suede tank top. He slipped a wristband over his left wrist and an armband over his right bicep. Tossing a glare at the uniform hanging at the far end of the closet--the one he would be wearing at his new school come Fall term--Yugi left the room.

He descended the spiraling staircase into the entry hall. A woman with dark hair and soft purple eyes strode into the room, her arms full with a basket of clean laundry. She was dressed casual in khakis and a simple pink blouse. The woman caught Yugi out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh," she greeted in surprise, "hello, Yugi dear."

"Hi, Mom," Yugi replied. "I'm going to go to Ji-chan's for a while."

Tika Mutoh noticed Yugi's subdued tone and weary expression. She heaved an internal sigh. He and his father had fought again. She would have to speak to Hishoro later. "Okay, Yugi," she replied. "Have a good time. Dinner's at seven."

Yugi nodded on his way out the door. He walked distractedly through the streets and hopped on a bus that pulled up at the curb. Tossing a few coins into the payment bucket, he sat down a few seats back and stared out the window. In his daze, Yugi failed to notice a white-haired boy giving him odd looks. The bus stopped moments later and Yugi got off. He strode down the street two more blocks and paused outside an odd yellow and green building. A small smile wormed its way onto his face. Ji-chan _always_ knew how to lift his spirits. The door chimed cheerfully when Yugi opened it and stepped inside. A spry, elderly man stood behind the counter, turning his bright eyes to the person standing at the door. He smiled brightly, running a hand through his spiky gray hair in surprise.

"Yugi!" he exclaimed, coming from behind the counter and wrapping his grandson in a bear hug. "It's good to see you again. You haven't been over to visit in a while, I was starting to get lonely." Yugi smiled as his Ji-chan winked at him.

"Sorry about that, Ji-chan," Yugi apologized. "Things have been...difficult...at home."

"Your father still bent on sending you to that school?" Sugoroku asked, bustling about the store to straighten shelves and such.

"Yes," Yugi sighed, "he's already sent in the application. They sent the uniform yesterday." Sugoroku shook his head in disapproval.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with that boy," he said. "What about you? Are you going to be okay?"

"What choice do I have?" Yugi admitted. "If I don't go, he'll take away my studio."

Sugoroku put a consoling hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Yugi," he said. "If there's anything I can do, just say the word, okay?" Yugi smiled and nodded. Sugoroku chuckled merrily, then his eyes widened suddenly. "I almost forgot!" he cried. Yugi blinked and watched his grandfather scurry behind the front desk.

"I found this in the attic a few weeks ago," he muttered, reaching under the counter. When he stood back up, he placed a small golden chest--about the size of a small shoebox--on the counter. "I discovered it in the Valley of the Kings in Egypt on my last archaeological dig. It's been in that attic for almost twenty years."

Yugi's eyes were immediately drawn to the shining golden surface of the carved box. Ancient hieroglyphs and symbols were etched into the gold. The Eye of Horus was engraved on the front where one might put a lock. Yugi ran his fingers delicately over the chest's smooth metallic contours. "What is it, Ji-chan?" he asked, completely enchanted.

"It's an ancient puzzle," Sugoroku answered. "I figured since you have a strange love for both ancient Egypt and puzzles, I'd give it to you to solve."

Yugi opened the lid on the box and fiddled with a few of the golden pieces inside. When his grandfather's words sunk in, he looked up from his examination, hope and excitement dancing in his eyes. "Can I?" he pleaded.

"Of course," Sugoroku chuckled. "The puzzle is yours." Yugi grinned and further examined the chest. His eyes wandered to the underside of the lid, where a small caption of hieroglyphs caught his eye.

_"Darkness sleeps within._

_Piece together the past and present_

_And two souls will join as one."_

"Huh?" Yugi blinked. Had he just read..._ancient Egyptian?_ The best archaeologists in the world were just beginning to understand the complex meaning behind simple hieroglyphs. Yet...Yugi had understood the words on this strange box as if he had written them himself.

"Something wrong?" Sugoroku asked.

Startled, Yugi blinked rapidly and shook himself from his befuddled thoughts. "Huh? Oh...uh...no. I'm fine Ji-chan." Yugi gently snapped the lid shut and tucked the chest under his arm carefully. "Domo-arigato, Ji-chan!" he laughed. Sugoroku chuckled also as he gave his grandson another hug.

"You're very welcome," he replied. "Now you'd better get going, it's nearly six thirty."

"Okay, Ji-chan," Yugi said. "I'll come by and a few days and let you know how it's coming along."

"Just don't tell your father I gave it to you," the old man warned.

"Yeah," Yugi laughed, "I'll never see it again if he finds out. Bye." Sugoroku waved goodbye while Yugi made his way swiftly back to the bus stop.

The trip back home was a blur to Yugi; his mind was focused entirely on the contents of the golden box tucked beneath his arm. When he did arrive home, he stopped suddenly in front of the door. Yugi listened closely for the sound of his father's voice in the hall. There was nothing. Carefully, he twisted the doorknob and stepped inside. With a quick glance, Yugi bolted up the stairs, ran down the hall and shut himself in his room. He set the box on his bed and went back to the door. He peeked his head outside and saw his mother at the other end of the hall coming out of the den.

"I'm home, Mom," he said, before closing the door.

"Okay, Yugi," she called back. "I'll start dinner in a few minutes."

Yugi clicked the lock on his door, ensuring no one would barge in unexpectedly. Grabbing his remote, he turned on his stereo and set his CD changer on random. The volume was low enough to allow him to concentrate, but loud enough to provide some background music. Yugi sat on his bed and opened the golden box once again. Inside glittered what must have been a thousand golden pieces. He grinned. Now _this_ was a puzzle. Yugi emptied the pieces out on his bed and set to work.

After nearly thirty minutes of non-stop puzzle-solving and little progress, Yugi rubbed his eyes stressfully. Damn, this thing was _tough_. There were so many pieces, and none of them seemed to have any particular shape. He'd gotten, what, a dozen pieces together? The edges stuck out at odd angles and looked as if it were an origami sculpture gone horribly wrong. Well, at least he was sure now that this was a three-dimensional puzzle. He rubbed his eyes again and delved back into fiddling with the tiny gold pieces.

VV VV VV VV VVV VVV VV VV VVV VVV VVV VV VV VV VVV VV VV VV VV VV VV VV VV VV VV VV

_Yugi opened his eyes. He was inside a tent of some kind, lying on a small cot. He sat up and looked around, eyes falling on the silhouette of a young man. The man was dressed in thin slacks and a vest draped over strong, broad shoulders. Yugi would have moved to get a closer look at the man's face, but found that he wasn't in control of his body. It was like watching a movie, only inside the body of another._

_"You're really going, aren't you?" he heard himself say in a despairing voice. The man froze, as if he had been hoping to leave without being noticed. His shoulders slumped as he continued to dress himself. _

_"Yes. My people need me. The Shadow Games must be stopped," he replied. Never before had Yugi heard a voice so deep and rich. Smooth and bold as dark chocolate, Yugi found it intoxicating. Although Yugi was looking at his face, there was a shadow cast over it, preventing him from seeing his features. Still, the anguish and despair peeled off him in layers. Who was this faceless man? Why was he so sad? Why was **Yugi** so sad? Yugi felt his body get up and fling itself at the man standing in the doorway. He flung his arms around the man in a desperate embrace._

_"Please--" he heard himself say, "don't leave me!" The man said nothing, but held him tightly as they both cried. Unspeakable sadness filled Yugi's heart at the thought of this man leaving, but why? He felt the man reach out and tilt his chin up._

_"I'm sorry, aibou," the man choked out. He seemed almost unable to speak. "I--I have to go." Where was he going? Was he in danger? WHAT WAS GOING ON?!_

_The scene faded into obscure shadows, then reconstructed again moments later outside of a small village in the desert. A crowd of faceless people stood behind them, but Yugi's attention was focused on the taller man beside him. They stood hand in hand, facing each other. Yugi could feel the tears running down his cheeks like streams of hot wax._

_"So this is it then?" he whispered. Yugi felt his body trembling, fear for the safety of the one who called him 'partner.' "This is good-bye?" Yugi felt something in the other's demeanor soften._

_"For now little one, yes," he answered, "this is goodbye." He felt a warm hand come up and wipe away his tears as he began to sob. The hand moved to cup his cheek, then tilted his head up to look into the man's eyes. This time, instead of a dark shadow, Yugi found himself staring into a pair of deep garnet eyes. Yugi was hypnotized by the inner flame of passion and determination that burned within them. "Remember my vow to you--" The man took Yugi's hand and placed his palm flat against his own bare chest. Although Yugi was just an onlooker, he could feel the powerful throb beneath warm flesh. Yugi felt comforted somehow by this. He threw his arms around the man in one final, desperate embrace. Shock made its presence known when the man tilted his chin again and swept Yugi into a passionate, soul-searing kiss. While Yugi took the time to gawk, his host melted into the kiss, pouring everything he had into it. He felt himself trying to cling on as tightly as possible. Slowly, the kiss ended and ruby eyes fixed on his once again._

_"You have nothing to fear," the man whispered. "No matter where I am, my heart is with you." He leaned in and placed one final, gentle kiss on Yugi's lips. This time, Yugi allowed himself to bask in the feeling along with his host. Whoever he was, this man loved him very much, and Yugi felt a fierce determination to return the favor. The man began to pull away, and--"_

_VVV VV VV VVV VV VV VVV VVV VVV VV VV VV VV VVV VVV VV VV VV VV VV VV VV VVV VV VVV VVV _

"Yugi? Yugi! Are you awake? Dinner's ready!"

Yugi jolted awake, scattering the pieces of the puzzle across his bed and onto the floor. He looked around groggily, trying to figure out what had happened. The clock next to him read seven forty. Had he...fallen asleep? His mind floated back to the strange man he'd seen. _'A dream?'_ he thought. Confusion crawled its way onto his features. It had seemed so real. He could practically hear the man's voice echoing in the back of his mind, feel the stranger's fingers drying tears from his eyes, and that kiss...

The purple-eyed teen blushed. Their kiss had been so powerful. Could it all have truly been a dream?

"Yugi? Are you all right in there?" his mother asked again. Yugi jumped, startled by the sudden interruption of his thoughts.

"Y-yeah," he replied, trying to regain his composure. "I'll be there in a minute." Yugi rolled off his bed and scooped up the golden puzzle pieces that had fallen on the floor. He dropped them with a dozen 'plinks' into the chest and set the small completed portion on the top. Snapping the lid shut, Yugi placed it on his bedside table and made his way downstairs to dinner--his mind completely elsewhere.

_Who **was** that man?_

VVV VV V V VVV VVV VVV VVV VVV VVV VVV VVV VVV VVV VVV VVV VVV VVV VVVV VV

Something stirred in the shadows. The lone spirit of an ancient king dangled helplessly from thick dark chains within the labyrinth of his prison. How, or why he hung there even the man could not recall, for it had been so long since he'd seen light. He knew nothing of who or where he was. All he knew was the darkness and pain that surrounded him.

His eyes cracked open, clouded with millennia-old despair. He had grown used to the dizzying surroundings of the darkness. Endless staircases leading to a thousand doors climbed every which way on all sides of him. The only focal point was the chains from which he hung. What had cursed him to this fate, he wondered. How long had he been here? How long would he _remain_ here? A distant memory floated before his eyes. The images drew an anguished cry from the spirit, leaving him to sob brokenly as they faded away. As soon as the memory came, it was forgotten again, and the man was left to weep without knowing what caused his sadness.

He thrashed about in a fit of despair. How much longer would he be tortured with memories he would forget the second after he remembered? What had he done to warrant such a cursed fate? It wasn't fair...all this suffering...**what was it for?!** The man ceased his struggles, letting the darkness overwhelm him as he fell into deeper sorrow. He was on the verge of giving up. What was the point in holding on if it only gave him false hope? Why did he keep on fighting? What did he have to fight for? The man lifted his head and looked around at the many doors in the labyrinth wall. His red eyes suddenly widened.

...Something had changed. A thought--a memory--drifted into his mind. A young boy with soft indigo eyes, pale skin, and a wild mane of black, red, and blonde hair. The memory consisted of nothing but the boy's face. Who was he? Why was he so familiar? He gasped as he felt the chains binding him loosened minutely. The air around him warmed a fraction of a degree, and the cloud of darkness around him became just a little bit lighter.

Was it finally happening? Would...would he actually be released from this eternal darkness? The changes stopped suddenly, remaining at their present--and somewhat less bleak--state. The spirit sighed. No, he couldn't get his hopes up. This could just be another trick of his mind. He remembered the boy's face again, not noticing when a single tear streaked down his face and murmured the only other thing he could remember--a single name.

_"Yugi..."_


	2. We're Sons of our Fathers

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I'm sorry, I know it's been an insanely long time since I've written anything. I'm not going to sit here and list all my excuses, because I know you would all rather just get to the story anyway. ;) Enjoy, and I'll try to be better about updates.

_**Chapter 2**_

Yugi picked absently at his food. Ignoring the idle conversations of his mother and father, Yugi's mind wandered back to the man in his dream. He seemed so familiar, yet so foreign at the same time. Had it been any other dream, he would have paid it no mind, but something inside him insisted he'd seen that man before. Yugi bit his lip, his mind going in circles.

"Yugi?"

Maybe it had something to do with that puzzle Ji-chan had given him? No, that couldn't be. Why would a golden puzzle give him wierd dreams? Maybe it was that beef-and-bean burrito he had eaten for lunch. Yugi really needed to start watching his diet.

"Yugi!"

Yugi jerked back to his senses, banging his knee against the table in the process. Wincing, he rubbed his knee vigorously and turned his attention to the others at the table who had been addressing him for the past five minutes. "Huh? Oh, sorry," he apologized, "I guess I was daydreaming."

"Yeah, well, there'll be no more of that once the new term starts," Hishoro commented with a hint of warning. "I'm paying good money to have you sent to that school."

"If it's so much of a bother to you, why don't you send me to a public school? I'm sure it'd be cheaper," Yugi snipped back bitterly.

Hishoro's gray eyes hardened and fixed on Yugi's own defiant orbs. "Don't you take that tone with me, boy."

"All right, that's enough you two!" Tika cut in. She could feel the tension growing between the two for weeks, and knew it was just a matter of time before the line snapped and the hounds of hell broke loose. Hishoro turned to her, angrier than she'd seen him in a long time.

"I will not have my son talk back to me in such a manner," he shouted. "He needs to learn to smarten up, get his act together, and watch his mouth or he'll end up going nowhere. He doesn't have the talent nor the skill to make a career out of music, and I will not have him end up working in a run-down shop like his fool of a grandfather!"

Yugi was livid. He jumped out of his seat and slammed his fists down on the tabletop. "My grandfather is a better man than you'll **ever** be!" he spat. "At least Ji-chan's happy, doing something that he loves. And frankly, he doesn't give a damn what you think about it!"

Hishoro stood up as well, stalking over and grabbing Yugi by the collar. "**You** will listen to **me** boy! **I **am your father, and you are **my** son. You will do as I say with respect and without complaint."

Yugi glared right back, his lip pulling back into a snarl. "On a cold day in Hell."

It happened so fast Yugi later wondered if it was what he said that set his father off, or if the man had actually been waiting for a reason to hit him. In an instant Yugi was stumbling back from his father's sudden left hook, clutching the side of his face. He heard his mother scream and vaguely recognized her presence at his side. She shouted something to Hishoro who merely muttered in reply and stormed out of the room. Yugi was still fighting off pain and dizziness, finally dragging himself up to his knees.

"Yugi? Are you all right?"

Yugi nodded in response, not wanting to worry his mother any more than she already was. He stood up and rubbed his cheek furiously. He could feel it beginning to bruise, but was feeling lucky it had been his cheek and not his eye."I can't believe he hit me..." Yugi breathed. He and his father fought all the time, but never had either one of them physically lashed out.

"You need to put some ice on that Yugi," Tika ordered.

Yugi nodded absently, walking to the kitchen and pulling a cold-pack out of the freezer. Holding it to the side of his face, he made his way back to his bedroom, flopping down on the bed with a sigh. Why couldn't his father understand? Why did things have to be this way? Yugi shut his eyes, trying to fight off the depression that was beginning to settle in. Unable to clear his mind of unwanted thoughts, he sighed and rolled off the side of the bed. Tucking his grandfather's puzzle box under his arm, Yugi made his way to the one place he was truly at peace.

The lights flickered on as he entered the studio, illuminating a musician's dream. In the right-hand corner of the room lay an extensive computer network and recording equipment programmed with any and all software needed to mix, splice, download, and record music onto discs. A black leather couch rested on the opposite wall, with a music set up in the center of the room. Sitting patiently on the hardwood floor was an extensive drum set--gleamin in the bright studio lights as if it had just been polished. To the left of the set lay a four-string bass guitar and a keyboard synthesizer, capable of replicating any sound Yugi desired. To the right, lay two six-string guitars; one acoustic, one electric. Microphones stood stationed at various parts of the room to help capture the different effects of sound he might find intriguing.

Yugi set the puzzle box down on the computer desk and began booting up the system. Violet eyes scanned through the hundreds of sound files displayed on the screen--most of them unmixed and unfinished tracks--and selected one he had been working on for ages. It happened to be one of the first songs he had written--but lacked words and a set beat. Yugi booted up his recording equipment and stared the track. Grabbing a pair of sticks from the desk drawer, he seated himself behind the drum set, waiting for the music to start. He came in with it, rolling on one of the suspended cymballs before diving into a beat. He had never been able to come up with a set part that satisfied him for this song. He had recorded and mixed dozens of demos, but could never quite find the right match. The intro segment finished, Yugi silenced the cymbals and listened to the recording. Maybe it was best he let the keyboard and guitars hold the lead for now...

-,-'-,-'-

_Lightning flashed across a dark sky. A chill wind whipped across the desert landscape, causing the young man's cape to slap at his back and shoulders. He lifted his head, standing to his full height and glaring at his opponent. The sandstone building upon which they stood trembled with the presence of the young lord and the darkness of his foe. Ironic that he was born from this darkness, and had now come back to destroy it. The shadow's icy laughter rang in his ears as he summoned the first creature of darkness._

_The young lord mirrored the gesture, summoning the White Wolf in his defense. The monsters clashed in an epic battle of strength and magic. The White Wolf was first to be struck down, one of its legs enclosed in steel teeth while the dark angel launched its attack. A growl bubbled up from within the young lord's chest. He would not give up. This was his time--his chance to rise up against the one man responisble for all the pain in his life. Garnet eyes closed in determination, summoning up his strength to call forth his next creature. A warrior in green armor and an imp-like creature materialized at his side, poised for attack. The other responded in kind, summoning his own second monster to the field._

_Neither side showed any sign of relenting. If one monster was destroyed, another rose up almost immediately to take its place. Bursts of magic, spells, and counter-strikes burned through the night sky. The young lord cried out in pain and staggered to his knees. His chest heaved with exertion, the strain of the battle taking its toll, and would soon claim its prize. He had to act now and take control of this battle if he were to succeed. _

-,-'-,-

Yugi's world spun with the intensity of the vision. Something stirred inside him; a memory of some kind, one he wasn't entirely sure was his. A single name echoed through the back of his mind--foreign and familiar all the same. Yugi opened his eyes, hammering once on the foot pedal of the bass and once on the snare. With the crash of one of the cymballs, Yugi took up a slow rock beat to the song.

-,-'-,-'-

_Garnet eyes glowered at his opponent. The looming shadow of the red-eyed serpent hovered on the battlefield in front of him, waiting to strike. 'No,' the young lord thought. He would not allow this to happen again. He would not fall to the mercy of this demon of a man--he had a promise to keep. Grunting in pain, the prince rose to his feet._

-,-'-,-'-

As the music began to pick up intensity, so did the vision. Yugi's hands flew over the set in perfect rhythm and timing that before today had eluded him. He gasped as two voices rang out in his mind, singing out an essence of the music even he was not aware of. Yugi couldn't hold the words to his memory, he only knew that they were powerful. With newfound vigor, Yugi threw himself into his work, drums roaring and cymballs ringing as the music grew to its peak.

-,-'-,-'-

_A mounted warrior and a furry fiend materialized beside the prince. His opponent scoffed at his choice of creatures. They were nothing compared to his dragon's superior might. The prince smirked; his opponent was a fool to judge him so soon. A golden eye glowed upon his forehead, and he began to chant. Tendrils of smoke began to curl methodically in front of him, revealing a pyre of burning inscence and a black cauldron. Both creatures began to glow, intertwining their spirits before being drawn into the ritual cauldron._

_The prince smirked as his opponent's eyes grew wide with shock. His chanting grew louder, and flames burst from the cauldron as the ritual was accepted. Lightning flashed across the sky once again as a black armored figure emerged from the flames. The Dark Warrior--the embodiment of the prince's power. He smirked. With this soldier, his enemy would fall. The prince staggered again under the stress of weilding such magics, but held firm. Thrusting his hand forward, the prince ordered his soldier into battle._

_A chilling wind swept over the land, unbefitting of the desert environment. The two monsters clashed, their powers unmatched by any other. The young lord could only watch as his warrior dodged another attack; the dragon's claws missing him by mere centimeters. He didn't know how much longer this battle could continue; everything was riding on the strength of his soldier. Finally, after an eternity of close-calls and near-misses, his black soldier siezed his chance. With one mighty thrust of his enormous sword, the warrior slew the great serpent. _

-,-'-,-'-

A smile spread across Yugi's face. He was filled with a sense of victory and pride in the prince's success--though he couldn't discern as to why. In his bliss, the musician threw himself further into the song. The warm feelings of the prince in his vision bubbled up in his own chest, spilling over into the lightweight sticks in his hands. Yugi's hands had never flown so gracefully or so surely over the set as they did now. Sweat beaded on his forehead--his mind totally focused and free as a bird at the same time.

Yug crashed violently on the cymballs, hearing unspoken lyrics ringing out through his mind. Scarlet eyes gazed at him through the haze of the fading memory--eyes that spoke volumes. Hidden within their depths was the missing piece Yugi had spent his life searching for. He felt a voice calling out; singing the words he longed to hear. With a final **_crash,_** Yugi let the cymballs fade away with the remaining notes of the music.

Silence settled over the room, the only sound Yugi's heavy breathing as he struggled to regain his senses. He was shaking--probably from getting so caught up in his playing--he guessed. Slowly, he pocketed his drumsitcks and stood, looking over the readouts on his computer. These patters were...amazing! Yugi thought he would never find the right drumline to finish this piece, but this was perfect. He frowned in confusion. Before now, he'd worked long hours to figure out a suitable beat, but this had come so easily. He cast a glance at the golden box that sparkled at him from his desk top.

_'That...'_ Yugi thought, '_that's where those visions came from.'_ He recognized the seal on the box to be the same eye adorning the forehead of the man in his dream. A single, voiceless message echoed through his mind longingly.

/Call my name./

Frowning in confusion, Yugi opened the box and ran his fingers over the golden pieces. Somehow he knew they were connected--that the visions were coming from this puzzle.He sighed, glancing at the clock on the wall. Deciding he'd let everything rest until tomorrow, Yugi closed down the network and shut off the lights before scooping the puzzle box into his arms and returning to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkness shifted silently as it had for the past five milennia. Any source of light that had once been present was swallowed up long ago by the hellish abyss of ice and shadow. Nothing existed within the depths save for one, the Lord of the Darkness--the living god of a once-grand and ruling empire. He had mastered the shadows, commanded them at will and saved existance from a bleak fate.

Ironic that now the same man lay bound in chains within the very darkness he sealed away. The ancient king didn't bother to open his eyes as his latest dream ended, knowing he would only stare into more shadows. Instead he concentrated on the lingering images of the vision. Never had they come so rapidly, never had he recalled them so vividly. The silence was broken with the faint echoes of far-away music. Warmth flooded him at the sound--a feeling he barely remembered. Another memory floated into his mind, another piece of who he was. His soul sang out with the unspoken words of the music, for they brought with them the promise of a love he once thought lost.

A surge of eagerness welled up in his chest, knowing that this could only mean that the time for his release was coming. Finally, after an eternity of suffering, his pain would end! Long-forgotten emotions drove him to do something he hadn't done in milennia.

He smiled.

_"Pf mrwt nn wnn smx..."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Yugi! You'd better hurry up or you're going to be late!"

Yugi rolled his eyes, hastily buttoning a white dress shirt. He'd never worn something containing so much starch in his entire life--even his pants felt like cardboard!

"I'll be right down, Mom," he answered back. "I'm almost done." He grabbed the tie on his dresser and looped it around his neck, struggling to pull his shoes on at the same time. Pulling the knot snug, Yugi adjusted the collar of his shirt and draped his tailcoat over his shoulders and ran out of the room. _'You think I was going to be sworn in as governer or something..._' he thought bitterly. If the dress code as anything to go by, then he was most definitely **not** going to enjoy this school.

Yugi hopped down the stairs two at a time and grabbed his backpack. He was about to burst out the door when he was suddenly jerked backward.

"Oh, no you don't, Mister," his father growled, grabbing a hold of the straps on his backpack. Yugi had to scramble to stay on his feet. He said nothing to his father, glaring at the man through the corner of his eyes. "You won't be taking this ragged sack to _this_ school. You'll act like a respectable business man and bring a briefcase." Hishoro shoved a black leather briefcase into his son's hands before crossing his arms expectantly. "Go on, boy. Pack up that suitcase and get moving." Yugi frowned.

"Why can't I just take a book bag like a normal person?" he protested. "I'm going to _school_, not a board meeting."

"Because you are not a normal person, you are a Mouto," Hishoro replied. "You are going to a school with professionals, therefore you will act and dress like a professional. Now empty your books!" Yugi's father tore the knapsack from Yugi's hands and ripped the zipper open, spilling its contents onto the floor. The musician felt his stomach lurch as his golden puzzle box landed on the floor with a metallic 'thunk'.

Hishoro frowned, taking the object in his hands. "W-what the? What's this?" he sputtered. Hastily Yugi gathered his wits and snatched the puzzle box away, holding it close and shielding it from is father's view.

"I-it's nothing," he lied. "Jii-chan asked me to drop it off at the shop on my way home." Hishoro scowled.

"I doubt even your grandfather is foolish enough to entrust you with something as valuable as that," the older man growled. "Now give it here."

"No!" Yugi flinched away from his father's outstretched hand. "Jii-chan gave it to me, and I won't let you take it away!"

Hishoro opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off at the entrance of Yugi's mother. "That's enough. Hishoro, leave him alone, or he's going to be late for school and _you're_ going to be late for work. You two can settle this later."

Yugi seized his chance, stuffing the puzzle box and his books back into his knapsack and bolting out the door. "Bye Mom! I'll be at the shop after school!" He slammed the door behind him and sprinted down the street. Great...**now** what was he going to do? There was no way he could hide the puzzle from his father now that the man knew he had it. Yugi cursed under his breath, sprinting towards the bus stop as the vehicle pulled up to the curb. He managed to leap inside the door just as it started to close and dropped a coin into the tin box next to the driver's seat.

Struggling to catch his breath, Yugi straightened his clothes and dropped into a seat. He needed to focus on getting through today before worrying about what would happen once he got home. By the looks of things, he wasn't the only student on this bus. A dozen or so other students sat in groups of two or threes, dressed in the same stiff suits Yugi himself had been forced into, chatting aimiably. _'Well,' _he thought with a sigh, _'at least if I get beat up I'll have an excuse to go back to public school.'_

Dejectedly, Yugi sat back in his seat and stared blankly out the window. He had received his class schedule the other day in the mail, and it was not promising. Yugi dug through his bag and pulled out the sheet of paper. Intro to Economics, Marketing, Sales and Finance, Entrepreneurship, Business Management...oh boy, _this_ looked exciting. Yugi shook his head.

"Is this seat taken?"

Yugi jumped, startled by the softspoken request. He looked up to see a boy with soft brown eyes and snowy white hair standing in the isle beside him.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" the boy repeated as Yugi stared at him blankly. Yugi snapped himself out of his surprised daze and came back to reality.

"Oh, no please!" he answered, motioning for the other boy to sit down. "Have a seat."

"Thanks," the other replied. "I'm Ryou, by the way. I haven't seen you on this bus before."

Yugi chuckled. "Yeah, my father wants me to go to some stuffy, high-class business school halfway across the city. Name's Yugi Mouto."

"Mouto?" Ryou repeated, raising an eyebrow. "No wonder." Yugi snorted, earning a chuckle from the white-haired boy. "I take it you're not into the whole 'family business' thing?"

Yugi winced. "Not really. Business is all well and good, but I refuse to spend ten hours a day locked in an office."

The bus pulled to a stop in front of a two story building. Yugi looked about him and noticed the other students rising from their seats. He sighed. "I guess this is my stop."

"It was nice talking to you, Yugi," Ryou said, holding out his hand. Yugi looked stunned for a minute, then broke out into a smile and returned the handshake.

"Same here. Will you be riding the bus tomorrow?" he asked.

Ryou nodded. "I just moved here from England with my father, and I have to take the bus to get to school," he replied.

"Maybe I'll see you then?" Yugi asked hopefully. Ryou smiled and nodded happily. A grin broke out over Yugi's face as he gathered up his bags and climbed off the bus. He paused as the bus drove away from the curve, staring after it. It had been so long since he'd had a friend, yet he had made one so easily just a few moments ago. He turned and made his way into the schoolyard.

After a quick check-in at the office, Yugi received his schedule and made his way to class. Somehow he felt like he were in a detention center; everything was just so impersonal. The walls were a stark white, devoid of any student artwork or bulletin boards. Everyone dressed the same, acted the same, and was treated the same. He entered his classroom and blinked in surprise. It was set up like a small auditorium--the professor's area in the front, and rows of long desks seating three chairs extended towards the back of the room. The seats were numbered, with a laptop propped open at each.

Yugi took a glance at his schedule, checking the student identification number in the top corner. _'Seat 126,'_ he noted. Shrugging his backpack up slightly, he took his seat in one of the middle rows and logged into the computer as his papers instructed. He sat quietly and watched as the classroom began to fill up. Not a word was said. Two students took up the seats beside him, and Yugi waited for them to finish logging in before attempting to introduce himself. Yugi opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the entrance of the professor.

"Open your texts to page 125," the graying man ordered in a harsh monotonous voice.

Yugi hesitantly obeyed. The professor's gruff and abrupt manner threw him off slightly. Wasn't he going to introduce himself? What about going over classroom proceedure? Yugi was shocked as the man started reading from the book in a droning manner. He noticed the other students jotting down notes in loose-leaf notebooks. _'That's it?'_ he thought. The professor stopped reading and began a power point presentation outlining the lecture. Yugi sighed and picked up his pen. He had a feeling it would be a long day.

**Author's Note:** I know the song sequence may seem a little confusing, but I swear that it has a point. I was going to wait until further chapters to do translations of Egyptian words, but I think it would be more helpful for me to do them now. Thanks for reading, and I hope I'll be able to post more chapters in a more timely manner. Until next time!

Pf mrwt nn wnn smx- That love won't be forgotten


	3. Everyday

Author's Note: blink blink Holy crap...I actually finished it! Sadly, this chapter is pitifully short and uneventful, and I feel bad because I know I've made you all wait so long. But now the bridge is crossed, and it's all downhill from here. The rest of the story should be written in a more timely manner. Thank you all for your reviews and your patience. **_Shades of Dawn_** is probably up next, though I do have a holiday fic in mind that might go up first. We'll see. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

By the time the lunch bell rang, Yugi had received a total of six assignments from four classes--all due within the next week. He was glad to finally get a chance to relax as he bought a small sandwich and a juice box from the cafeteria. Deciding he needed a bit of fresh air, Yugi took his lunch outside and sat on one of the benches.

"Finally establishing yourself among the ranks, Mutou?"

Startled, Yugi whirled around to face the source of voice addressing him. He caught the gaze of a pair of cold blue eyes.

"Kaiba?" he managed to sputter. "What are you doing here?"

The brunette stared down at him in distaste. "I've been attending classes here my whole life," Seto Kaiba replied. "I find it amusing to see you here, however."

Yugi frowned. "Why is that?"

"Please," Kaiba scoffed. "I know you better than to think you have the spine to succeed in the business world. You have too much of your worthless grandfather in you."

"My grandfather is a great man," Yugi snapped. Rage filled him at this pompous idiot's disrespect of the man Yugi looked up to above all else. _'Who does this bastard think he is?'_

"Keep telling yourself that, and one day you might actually believe it." Kaiba picked up his suitcase and turned to leave. "Whatever, I've wasted enough of my time on you. See you in class, Mutou."

Yugi glared at the retreating back of Seto Kaiba, swearing under his breath. If coming to this school hadn't been bad enough, he now had to share it with the only person he despised more than his father. He sighed, the anger suddenly fading away to sadness. Why did things have to be this way? Why was it so hard for people to understand him; accept him for who he was? Yugi glanced at his backpack--thrown carelessly on the ground in his desperation to find a bit of peace. His thoughts drifted back to the gold puzzle box he kept inside.

A small smile made its way onto his youthful features. The small golden pieces had brought him a sense of solace over the last few days that not even his music could provide. Yugi absently retrieved the heavy box and opened it gently. Running his fingers delicately over the pieces, he began working on the small portion he had already assembled. The familiar feeling of warmth and peace overtook him once again as he fiddled with the pieces between small fingers.

Almost unconsciously Yugi's hands began flying over the pieces, fitting them together flawlessly. The puzzle felt warm in his hands, encouraging him to make them one. Yugi hummed subconsciously and his eyes glazed over as if in a trance. Gold pieces clicked into place at a set rhythm, matching Yugi's soft humming as if it were an accompaniment. Yugi paused and held the half-completed puzzle in his hands, gazing at it. Flashes of imagery raced across his mind--a sleek black dog, golden sands, and intense cerise eyes.

_**Riiiiiing!**_

Yugi nearly jumped out of his skin at being so abruptly shaken from his trance. The other students were beginning to file back into their classes. Yugi sighed, placing his puzzle back into its box and slinging his backpack over his shoulders. This was the second time he'd had visions while piecing together the contents of the puzzle box. Glancing down, he recalled the hieroglyphs written underneath the lid. Sure his grandfather had taught him a few of the basics of ancient text, but Yugi had been able to decipher the glyphs as if he'd read them his entire life. There was something about this puzzle...

"Hey, watch it!" someone snapped as Yugi's shoulder collided with theirs. The student shot Yugi a dirty look and kept walking. Yugi snorted and shook his head. Such a wonderful day this was turning out to be.

"I'm telling you, they're all a bunch of stiffs," Yugi insisted, clicking another golden piece into place. He arched an eyebrow at the old man sitting across the kitchen table from him. "And you expect them to welcome me with open arms?"

"I'm just saying that you could at least try to make the best of your situation, Yugi," Sugoroku Mutou explained.

The said boy arched an eyebrow. "I'm not entirely sure my 'situation' can be made any better."

Sugoroku sighed. Yugi hadn't been this cynical for a long time. Things between the boy and his father were worse than Sugoroku had originally thought. "Think of it..." he trailed off for a moment, searching for the right words. "Think of it like that puzzle, Yugi," he said finally, gesturing to the object in Yugi's hands. "At first, everything seems scattered and disconnected. But once you take some time to think about things and work your way through it, the pieces start to take shape."

Yugi's shoulders slouched. "I guess so," he sighed.

"You've been making quite some progress on that thing, my boy," the old man commented.

"Yeah," Yugi replied, his mood somewhat brightened. "I can't stop thinking about it. Every now and then I space out and have these dreams..."

"Dreams?"

"They're more like visions, actually," Yugi corrected himself. "It almost feels like I've forgotten something important."

"Well," Sugoroku began as he rose from his chair. He made his way over to a bookshelf and selected a thick, hard-bound reference book. "According to my research those are pieces of some kind of Egyptian holy token. It was said that a pharaoh used it to seal away the evil of the world." Yugi peeked over his grandfather's shoulder as he placed the book on the table and began to flip through its pages. "There," he said, pointing to a large illustration. "These hieroglyphics depict that there were seven of these golden pieces, each one securing another level over the power they contained. These powers were so great, the pharaoh had to offer his soul to the gods to complete the ritual. Each of the seven relics was buried in this chamber. Only that puzzle was left when I found it years ago."

"Wow," Yugi replied. "What else do you know about this pharaoh?" He recalled all the dreams he'd had, trying to pick out a name or face. Unfortunately, the dreams themselves had been vague and out of sequence. There was nothing useful he could derive from them.

"Absolutely nothing, that's the strangest part," Sugoroku sighed, flipping the book shut. "Whatever records remain of this pharaoh's reign were all either destroyed or still buried beneath the pyramids."

Yugi frowned. No records? How was that possible? Those hieroglyphics couldn't just have been pulled out of the sky. They had to come from somewhere, why would any other information be missing if the items had been found in the same place? _'Missing, or kept hidden?'_ He shook his head. Whatever this puzzle was, perhaps he could find out more about it once it was solved.

"I should probably be going, Ji-chan," Yugi said, packing up his puzzle and slipping his bookbag over his shoulder. "Mom's making dinner, and I've got a truck load of assignments I have to get done."

"Alright." Sugoroku walked his grandson to the door. "Let me know if you finish that puzzle, Yugi. I'm interested to see how it comes out."

"Okay, Jii-chan. Bye!"

Yugi left and made his way home, his mind swirling with everything from school to ancient pharaohs to his freaky dreams at night. Since when had life become so complicated? _'Yeah right,'_ he thought sardonically after the question had formed in his mind. _'Since when has my life ever been simple?'_ Yugi braced himself as he made his way to the front door. He hadn't been stupid enough to forget his grand exit this morning, and he'd probably never hear the end of it tonight. With a deep breath, Yugi slowly opened the door and stepped inside. He slipped off his shoes and left them by the door in the foyer. Making his way up the stairs, he could smell dinner cooking in the other room. It sounded like his mom and dad were having a discussion again. Yugi shook his head, hoping to make it to his room without being noticed.

The voices suddenly rose to a disturbing level. Yugi froze on the stairs in fear. His parents never shouted, yet he could here them as if they were screaming in his ears. Squeezing his eyes shut, Yugi struggled to calm his pounding heart. If his father walked in and saw him crying, it would only make things worse. His parents' voices were almost unrecognizable. Yugi could hear the slamming of fists on table tops and the banging of thrown objects. He sat down on the stairs next to the wall, curled up in fear with his hands pressed to his ears. He wanted nothing more than to run away and pretend nothing had happened, but found himself unable to even stand.

The voices suddenly stopped. Yugi's eyes opened; he uncovered his ears to absolute silence. Honestly, Yugi couldn't decide which was worse.

"Where the blazes have you been, boy?"

Startled, Yugi leapt to his feet. Shakily he picked up his bag and wiped away the tears he hadn't noticed before.

Mr. Mutou stood at the bottom of the stairs, still in his work suit, with his arms folded. Although his expression was one of indifference, Yugi could see his father's discontent burning just beneath the surface. He knew that, right now, the man was not to be crossed.

"I-I stopped by Jii-chan's on the way home," he replied, turning around to face the top of the stairs. Mr. Mutou's frown deepened.

"Why?" he demanded. "Did you get in trouble at school?"

"No, I just wanted to see him today, that's all." Sudden fury boiled from the deep recesses of his mind. Yugi turned to glare at his father. "Do I need a reason to see my grandfather after school?" He couldn't explain the origin of the emotion. Perhaps it was the fact he'd shouted so cruelly at Yugi's mother, perhaps it was his frustration with his classes. He didn't really know, but right now for the first time in his life, he wanted so desperately to hit his father.

"Watch your mouth, boy," Mr. Mutou warned, "or you won't be seeing anyone for the next two weeks."

Yugi's gaze hardened. "Permission to be excused now, _sir_," he gritted out. "I have work to do." If he didn't leave now, Yugi was sure he'd do something he would regret later.

"Fine," Mr. Mutou grunted. Yugi sighed and quickly turned to leave. "But you come right back home after school tomorrow, understand? I'm going to have a talk with your grandfather about distracting you when you should be studying!" he called after Yugi's retreating form.

The words stung for a reason Yugi couldn't explain. His father hadn't insulted him or lashed out or anything, but somehow everything the man had said seemed to have chipped away at his spirit. What did this mean? Were his mother and father breaking apart? Yugi ran a hand back through his hair, blinking away unbidden tears. _'Stop it,'_ he told himself. He was overreacting. Why was this upsetting him? Everyone gets angry….everyone shouts.

'_Not like this…' a voice whispered in his head. Something inside told him that whatever caused the argument between his mother and father had to do largely with him. He growled softly and rubbed his face vigorously a few times. 'Whatever...' He needed to focus. Taking a seat at his desk, Yugi pulled out a textbook and began to work._

It was dark out by the time Yugi looked up at the clock again. Some three hours had passed since he'd sat down. Deciding he was well overdue for a break, Yugi tossed down his pen and began shaking the writer's cramp out of his hands. He leaned back to rest when there came a soft knock at his door.

"Come in," he called tiredly. He stretched and yawned, peeking an eye open to glance at his mother who had just walked into the room. She was carrying a plate of food in one hand and a glass of milk in the other.

"I brought you up some dinner, Yugi," she said with a smile. "I thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks," Yugi replied.

He felt a burst of gratitude for his mother at that moment. How was it moms always seemed to know just what you needed to make you feel better? Yugi stood up and took the plate and glass from her, motioning towards his bed as he sat down. He set the glass of milk on his night stand, picked up the fork on the plate and started eating. Mrs. Mutou sat next to him.

"Did you finish your homework?" she asked.

Yugi shook his head, swallowing a mouthful of baked fish. "I finished one essay, and now I'm halfway through a second. They're not due until later this week, but if this is the workload after the first day, I _really_ don't want to fall behind. I was just taking a break when you came in."

Mrs. Mutou nodded in understanding. A glint of gold caught her attention, and she noticed Yugi's book bag lying on the floor. Inside it, she could see the puzzle box he had dropped that morning.

"What's in that gold box, Yugi?" she asked. Yugi looked up from his meal and spotted the puzzle in his backpack..

"It's some kind of ancient puzzle..." He set his plate aside and retrieved the puzzle. "Jii-chan says its an old Egyptian relic. He thinks it was used to seal away some great evil. I'm almost finished with it."

"It looks like something he found on one of his digs," she commented, running her fingers over the lid before gently lifting the top open. "It's beautiful. Can you read these hieroglyphs?"

"Not really," Yugi replied hesitantly. He didn't want to lie to his mother, but he didn't think she'd react to kindly to the ominous meaning written under the lid. "I can get the gist of what they say, but I haven't looked them up and I could be wrong." A smile wormed its way across his features. "I've almost got it solved. I can't wait!"

"Don't let your father see it," Mrs. Mutou warned.

Yugi's mood sobered immediately. "If he finds out Jii-chan gave it to me he'll take it away." He sighed. "He hates Jii-chan."

"Yugi," his mother consoled, "I don't think your father hates Sugoroku. They just disagree on certain things."

"Maybe," Yugi conceded, but he didn't sound convinced. Hesitantly, Yugi looked up from his plate. "What were you guys fighting about earlier?" he asked, unusually quiet.

Tika Mutou stared down at her folded hands for a moment. Twice she opened her mouth to speak, but the words never came. She sighed and shook her head.

"Your father and I have some differences in opinion we need to work out," she said finally. She forced a smile and wrapped Yugi in a comforting embrace. "It's nothing. I don't want you to worry about it."

Yugi frowned. Something was obviously wrong, but he didn't pursue the point any further.

He finished off his supper and stretched. The pile of books on his desk were a testament to the amount of work he still had to do. "I should probably get back to work. I want to have that essay finished."

"Very well," she replied, taking his finished plate. "Just don't stay up too late."

Yugi smiled slightly and watched his mom leave. Though he was once again alone in his room, he sensed another comforting presence. His eyes fell on the golden box and the pieces inside it. There was something about this puzzle...something Yugi knew he'd never experienced before but felt familiar all the same. What mystery would unfold once he solved it? Sadly, Yugi found no answers in the silence of his room, only the insistent stare of the unfinished paper beckoning him on his desk.

Unfortunately tonight, the puzzle would have to wait.

Breakfast was meager and rushed the next morning, as Yugi hoped to leave for the bus station before his father had a chance to catch up with him. He shrugged his book bag up higher onto his shoulder and boarded the bus, searching the occupants for a head of snowy white hair.

"Over here Yugi," Ryou Bakura called to him, waving a hand. Yugi smiled and made his way over.

"Good morning, Ryou," Yugi greeted as he took a seat.

"Hi Yugi," he replied. "Yugi this is a friend of mine from my school." Ryou indicated the blonde teen he'd been conversing with as Yugi was boarding the bus. Bright honey eyes looked up and he smiled in greeting.

"Hey there Yugi," he greeted in a heavily accented voice. "I'm Katsuya Jounounchi. You can call me Jou."

"It's nice to meet you Jou," Yugi replied. "How come I didn't see you here yesterday?"

"I just got back into town last night," he replied, folding his arms behind his head. "Been off visiting my sister in Kyoto. Do you go to Domino High too?"

Yugi sighed. "No, my father has me enrolled in a private school for business," he replied. "He says it's to 'whip me into shape for the real world'."

Jou winced. "Man, sorry dude. You gotta put up with all them yuppies all day long."

"Tell me about it," Yugi chuckled at Jou's choice of words.

The three of them spent the entire bus ride chatting about school, families, and the newest Duel Monsters craze. Yugi found himself enjoying the company of his new acquaintances. He silently prayed that this would be the baby steps on the road to his first friendships. He got off the bus that morning in a considerably better mood than he could ever remember. Yugi wondered idly if either of them had any musical talent--it would be nice to have someone to jam with every now and then. He made a mental note to ask them tomorrow morning.

Classes oozed by like molasses in January. More than once, Yugi found himself nodding off during lectures. He didn't understand how the other students around him could pay attention all day long. It wasn't as if Yugi wasn't trying. He knew all his classes would be miserable if he approached them with a negative attitude, so he tried not to be too judgmental before coming into them. Still, Yugi couldn't even force himself to be interested in whatever the professor was drabbling on about. The fight between his parents did nothing to improve his concentration either, as it occupied his every stray thought.

The lunch bell was a godsend. As quickly as possible, he gathered his books and made his way to the cafeteria, desperate for a change of scenery and some peace and quiet.

He purchased a lunch an sat in a corner table by himself, throwing his book bag onto the seat next to him. Yugi propped open his economics book and began outlining the chapter, having fallen asleep during the actual class. Absorbed into his work, he jumped as a newspaper was suddenly slammed atop his notebook. Purple eyes glanced up at a grinning brunette that stood with his arm folded.

"What do you want, Kaiba?" he groaned.

"I just thought you'd like to read the latest headlines about the Kame Game Shop before your grandfather has to face the shame of telling you himself," Kaiba replied smugly.

Yugi continued to scowl, but glanced down nonetheless. A rock settled into the pit of his stomach as he read the headline printed on one of the columns.

_Original Kame Game Shop Facing Foreclosure?_

"I had no idea..." he trailed off in absolute shock. Could this be what his parents were shouting over? "Why didn't he tell me?"

Seto Kaiba laughed maliciously. "See Mutou?" he sneered. "Your grandfather is a washed up old fool." He shoved the paper into Yugi's face and stalked off, still laughing like a maniac.

Yugi watched him leave with a sour taste in his mouth. Kaiba disappeared into the crowd, never once looking back to notice Yugi's poisonous gaze. Deciding that dealing with Kaiba would have to wait, Yugi looked back at the paper in his hands. He sighed worriedly and ran his fingers through his hair. He had had no idea his grandfather was having financial trouble. No one ever said anything and his parents had never talked about it. Yugi frowned. He made a decision to stop by the shop on his way home to talk to his grandfather, despite what his father thought. He flipped the paper over and tossed it to the side so he could continue taking his notes.

Pulling up his pen, Yugi began working again. He reached the end of the page when something in the newspaper happened to catch his eye. With a double-take, Yugi lunged across the table and grasped the paper tightly.

"No way..." he breathed.

At the top of the page was a small ad set in the corner column:

_Open Mic Night!_

_Looking for a place to show off your musical talent, maybe hook up a gig?_

_Bring your band on down and show us your stuff. Five bands will be chosen_

_to enter the upcoming rising artist competition for a cash prize!_

Yugi gaped. This was it! This was exactly the opportunity he had been waiting for. If he could get together two or three people to perform with him, they could enter the competition. Yugi scanned the rest of the ad, taking in some of the minor details. The entry fee would be no problem, and the contest winnings would be enough to pay off the Kame Shop's debts. All he needed to do was throw together a band by next month.

The bell rang for class, snapping Yugi out of his rapid thoughts. Stuffing the newspaper and his books back into his bag, he bolted from the lunch table, eager for the last three periods to end. If he could convince Ryou and Jou to take part, Yugi knew he could do it. Excitement bubbled up inside him. This was his dream! It's what he'd always wanted, and he was willing to do whatever it took to make it happen.


End file.
